


Servants of Hell

by Awenseth



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Gen, Path in the darkness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What iF the Ghost Rider wasn't the only one who serves the Lord of Hell as a servant? With the fights between Blackheart and the Ghost Rider the time comes that the second serVant takes up its given role in this play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servants of Hell

The cold rain was hitting harshly against the stained cold glass of the old castle, the harsh wind ripping the ancient oak trees in the garden. The night sky was black through the heavy black clouds. No lights were burning in the windows of the castle only in one shone the light from litted candles and the fireplace of the ancient library. A young woman stood by the window dark emerald eyes watching the raging storm.

"So you have come…" she said quietly as suddenly an old man appeared in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, his crane held in his hands while the fire threw a grotesque shadow on the wall.

"Of course my dear, your mother has passed away, tOo bad she was rather talented and now that you have reached your seventeenth year of liFe so it is now has the lot falled to you as for each female in the family of your blood to fulfill the contract which was signed three hundred years ago." Mephistopheles said chuckling.

"Yes you don't need to remind me." she said in a cold tone as the orange flames plaid on her raven colored hair.

"Yes I know my dear and now to why I'm now here, my son Blackheart is reckless as ever, but that comes if you spoil a kid like that and my Ghost Rider isn't helping the matter he only worsens it, like two little children. So it is time that my _Knight of Nightmares_ makes her act in this play." the Devil replied.

"Yes Master." she replied as a new lightning struck down lighting now the figure of a person dressed in a midnight black knight armor a matching cloak falling over the shoulders, on the breastplate was the emblem of a dragon, the gloves were formed like claws bathed in blood, the helm hid the whole face except the crimson glowing eyes, there were two horns on the helm between them were long spikes running down.

"Excellent my knight." Mephistopheles said as he stood up and disappeared while the storm was still raging on.

"I will not disappoint you…" the knight said as the light of the fire went out giving the library over to the darkness.


End file.
